


Silent revelation

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Natasha sings, this could be read either as romantic or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: A quiet christmas night after a mission done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedeamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeamon/gifts).



It wasn’t every day one got to see two of Shield’s top agents relaxing in a small hotel room in nothing but their pyjamas. Then again it wasn’t everyday they had fought the bad guys and almost... but they had succeeded, barely but here they were.

„We did well today“, Clint mumbled and Natasha who sat next to him on the sofa, patted on her leg.

„We did. And now we can rest.“ She even smiled a genuine smile, one that reached her eyes and reflected in them he could see the lights of the little tree they had hastily bought. Well, Clint had hastily bought when he had realized that they wouldn’t be back from their mission before the holidays. Clint slowly lowered himself down until his head was resting in Natasha’s lap and her hand quietly caressed his freshly washed hair.

“I’m glad Fury sent you along, Tasha. It would have been lonely without you.” Clint confessed and when he saw the tree in her eyes, he sighed. “Wished we could have a better Christmas, though. I haven’t even gotten a present for you.”

“You got a tree and lights, we are both here, both well... I don’t need more.” Natasha waited for a moment before she blinked, obviously embarrassed. “Besides I did not remember, either. In Russia we celebrate later.”

“January, I know. I’ll make sure to get you a little something by then.”

“I don’t mind celebrating today. A silent night is just what we need now.” She put her hand onto his shoulder and he mirrored her gesture but instead of touching her shoulder, he gently put his hand onto her arm.

“Tasha... would you sing for me...? Just one song?”

Natasha softly massaged his shoulder and then she nodded. “Just one.” She swallowed and closed her eyes and then she began singing: “Волсви, персидстии царие...“ She could feel Clint’s breathing calming down and she did not have to see the way he looked at her to know what he was thinking. How thankful he was to have her by his side. That home really was with a beloved person and right now they were not in some hotelroom somewhere, they were with each other. Home. They were not so different after all.

Only when the last sound of her voice had faded, she opened her eyes to find Clint asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Natasha sings is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFn8ZPg8ewk
> 
> Whitedeamon wanted a story about friendship with A singing B to sleep with christmas songs. This story could be read either way so I hope this is alright as well :)


End file.
